dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lad
'Legend of Lad' I would like to tell ye of a tale of a man from the highlands of legend. His head as massive and thick as a mountain of solid rock, his steps quake the ground beneath him, his voice so loud, he scares the so-called toughest men off running like a bunch of blithering wee lass puppies, he can drink an entire ocean of the manliest brew and not be satisfied, He can feast off a land made to feed the kings of old and still hunger for more. He has traveled far and wide for anyone that can prove to be his equal. That place happens to be here, the realm of DF. 'Life of a Lad' Became a legendary drinker of the Highlands and the world and now goes off to find at least one who he can call his equal. His travels brought him to the American wilderness where he runs into Wolf and gives him his own kind of greeting like a punch to the face. Wolf's reaction causes him to see Wolf as an equal not in size or appearance but in spirit and roughness, also the ability to have a good time by starting a fight at anytime. Now Lad has set up a place in the mountains near Wolf so when ever they run into each other they can fight right on the spot or plan a trip to a bar to cause a fight in. Lad owns a Celtic tavern in the mountain called "The Drunken Bear" where fights are constant and the brew is just for men which is the advertisement for his business. Fox was given a job there by recommendation from Wolf and made her the head waitress, for certain reasons. Lad Also has a secret basement where he creates his rune magic and has a spell to keep all tresspassers out mortal or magical. His rune magic are made into stone and the spells cannot be broken until the stones are broken. He even has one to keep his tavern to repair itself if some fight should get out of hand. 'Appearances' The Big Lad Matrix Downloaded 'Laddy Facts' *Can never get drunk no matter how many drinks he has. *Can never eat enough food heavy food. *Big. *Stout. *Strong as a steel ball. *Heavy accent. *Rowdy. *Tough. *Fighter. *Over Exaggerates. *Heavy drinker and eater. *Holds Ancient Runes. *Creates Rune Magic. *Owns The Drunken Bear tavern. *Fights with his Great sword. *Great sword is enchanted with ancient runes to make it unbreakable. *Encourages A Fight. *Wears armor made with Aegishjlmur Rune pendents linked to each other. *Can cure sicknesses and possessed people. 'Lad's Voice' 'Lad's Themes' Lad's Normal Theme 'Gallery' ' Lad.jpg Death Battle Arena.png Awesome 66.jpg Alpha Crew Team 3.png Alpha Crew Team.png Awesome 58.jpg ' ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Characters Category:Main Character